Bust your windows
by Lil' corn
Summary: Its a song fiction about Bulmas reaction to yamcha cheating on her all the time. My first fan fiction. Its probably not as good as i wish it would be but youve got to practice to get better right?...


Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z

Or the song Bust your windows

"Bust your windows: jazmine sullivan. my first fic YAY(:

Its been 5 whole years ! 5 WHOLE FREAKING YEARS ! have had to deal with his lying, cheating, unfaithful sorry ungreatful self. I am bulma breifs co-president of capsule corps For kami's sake! I cant believe i stand for yamcha better not stand me up tonight or he'll have another thing comming for him. I should have men crawlling at my feet pleading me to go out with them,(well they already do but thats past the point). "WHY MEEEEEEE?" slamming down her tools down, creatting a serries of echos of loud clancks and bangs throughout the gravity simulator. **Your cant just play with peoples feelings like that**. " Woman."Just _great_ the prince of all monkey men "What Vegeta.?" . " Your Bouncing bimbo of a mother wishes to talk to you about thatwhimpering _weakingling" _vegeta says spatting the last word out like poison to the mouth. "_GREAT! _JUST WHAT I NEED!" bulma storms off to her mother whos in the kitchen '_this ought to be intersting'. _vegeta thought

- _in the kitchen-_

Bulma walked into the kitchen to hear her mother humming a tune and baking cookies. As always. " Bulmta dear, that young man yamcha called! He wanted to let you know that he couldn't make it to your outting tonight he seems to have come down with a cold,he said he loves you and he send his regrets-BEEP... Oooh my cookies !.'_ somehow i have a feeling thats not the whole truth'_. Bulma runs up to her room grabbing her purse and capsules, she runs back downstair and yells to her mother "MOM ILL BE BACK SOON I AM JUST GOING TO SEE IF YAMCHAS OKAY!" '_sick my butt' _she throws a capsule to the ground and a red sports car appears, she hops into her car and speeds off. Vegeta, sitting in the front yard, doing a few stretches witnessess this act "stupid woman" he says shaking his head... Bulma pulls up to yamchas appertment. He lives in a realitvly rich neighborhood. You know being a baseball player and all pays off. . '_nice car'. _Bulma pulls up to the parking lot, but decides not to capsulate her car. Using the spare keys yamcha gave to her .she goes to room 22 on the 4th floor. She opens his door only to see him laying ontop a giggling girl She closes the door silently. presenting a hateful scowl much like vegeta's. She runs furiosly down stairs to her car to get a crowbar out ot the trunk "GOOD i never leave without one" she stalks over to yamchas car to bust in the front window

_i bust the window's out your car_

_and though it didnt mend my broken heart_

_il probably always have these ugly scars_

_but right now, i dont care about that part_

she smashes the driver and passenger side windows in. she feels a tinge of guilt but pushes it to the back of her mind ' this is what you get for CHEATING NEXT TIME LEARN TO STICK TO ONE GIRL INSTEAD OF BREAKING HEARTS!'

_i bust the windows out your car_

_atfer i saw you laying next to her_

_I didnt wanna but i took my turn_

_im glad i did it 'cause you had to learn_

Whipping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand bulma say out loud to no one in particular " revenge is a bitch but i've got to admit that felt hecka good. your gonna have a fit when you see this YAMJERK. She flexes her arms to kiss one of her biceps "man am i strong, this is what you get for cheating on BULMA BRIEFS!'.

_i must admit it helped a little bit_

_to think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_i didn't know i had that much strenght_

_but im glad you see what happens when _

"BWUAHAHAHA! AHAahah " laughing soon breaks out into crying " how are you gonna tell me you love me" she falls to her knees " when your out with other IM NOT TAKING THIS ANYMORE NO MORE YAMCHA YOU HEAR ME YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMCHHHA ! I'm not going to let you bring me down! No! Independent women or not! Im gonna be happy and show you how much better i am with out your sorry excuse for a boyfriend!

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_tell them yoou love them and dont mean it_

_you'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_but i think that i deserve to smile_

With the last of her energy she picked the crowbar up and smashed the back glass flying every where. she dusted her self off and hopped back in to the car, driving home to capsule corpse

_i bust the windows out your car_

_you know i did it cause i left my mark_

_wrote my intials with a crowbar_

_and theni drove into the dark_

_i bust the windows out your car_

_you should feel lucky that was all did_

_after 5 whole years of this bull$h!t_

_gave you all of me and you played with it_

_i must admit it helped a little bit_

_to think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_i didn't know i had that much strength_

_but im glad you see what happens when _

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_tell them yoou love them and dont mean it_

_you'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_but i think that i deserve to smile_

_bust them windos out your car_

_but it dont come back to my broken heart_

_you could never feel how i felt that day_

_untill it happens, baby, you dont know pain_

_oh yeah i did it you should know it_

_i ain't sorry , you desrve it_

_after what you did to me_

_you deserved it, i aint sorry no,no_

_you broke my heart, so i broke your car_

_you caused me pain, so i did the same_

_even though what you did to me was much worse_

_i had to do something to make you hurt_

Tears were rolling down bulmas face " why cant i get over it, it's already done with"

_oh , but why am i still crying?_

_why am i the one who's still crying?_

_, you really hurt me baby_

_you really really hurt me, baby_

. "You hurt me yamcha and that i cant get over with. no love. ha but i put up a hell of a fight busting your then she pulled up to capsule got out of her car and incapsulized it. Vegeta was doing ups in the lawn." Hey vegeta!" he rolled his eyes and stood up walked over to Bulma and pulled a peice of glass out of her hair

_hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey_

_Now, watch me you_

_now, watch me you_

"Woman what is this doing, in that birds nest ontop of your head, that mess you call _hair?_" "Well Ve-BULMA HONEY YAMCHA IS ON THE PHONE ABOUT... HIS CAR...?" Bulma walks over to her mother answers the phone "hello?" "MY CA-"

" Ha _I bust the windows out your car" _


End file.
